1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water heater disposed in an aircraft and a coffee maker using the water heater.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally in a water heater disposed in a passenger cabin of an aircraft, drinking water supplied from a main tank of the aircraft is fed to a water tank provided in a service facility placed in a galley or the like. This water tank is a large, airtight tank containing an electrical heater for heating the water in the tank to provide hot water.
One example of a water heater for an aircraft is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-46696 (patent document 1).
Among various beverages served on board the aircraft, coffee is somewhat boiled down and the flavor is lost when it is served, since it is kept hot for a long time after being brewed. It is necessary to lower the heating temperature in order to prevent the coffee from boiling down, which causes another drawback.
Furthermore, since the coffee is brewed automatically, it sometimes overflows from the coffee server.